Strangers
by divergentarcher
Summary: *Characters belong to Suzanne Collins* Katniss Everdeen, a Junior in high school, has become a mother figure for her younger sister after following a mental breakdown a year before. Her therapist insists on getting her a Pen Pal so she has someone to talk to with problems similar to her. She knows they go to the same school as her but she doesn't know it is the star wrestler.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

"Katniss," my therapist says, "I found you the Pen Pal we talked about, this person goes to your school and chose to remain anonymous, just like you. They don't know your name, gender or grade, they only that you two are in the same school."

I nod and take the little slip of paper from the therapist with the fake email the other person was given to communicate with me. I go home and log into my own personal email that she was given for this 'Pen Pal' thing I am forced to do.

* * *

Mocking Jay Hey, we are new Pen Pals, apparently. I'm not sure how to really do this, I only know that we are to remain anonymous during our email exchange and hopefully use the other person as someone to lean on. I know you go to my school, I do wonder a few things about you as you probably will about me. I can tell you now that I don't like sharing personal information unless I can trust that you won't tell anyone. For all I know you were forced to do this too, and you would rather be playing video games or a sport that you like, maybe even go shopping with your friends. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you with my terrible and rambling emails. Well, I'm not sure what to say now... so, goodbye.

* * *

I close my laptop and start on my homework before my skin and bones sister comes upstairs.

"Katniss, I'm hungry and mom isn't making is having trouble again... I really don't want to send her to the mental institution," Prim says coming and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Prim, that is what will be the best for her. She will only be gone for three years. We will see from there. In the meantime, they will pick her up tomorrow. What do you want to eat?"

"Can we go out? I can't stand to see her acting like this."

"Of course, go get on shoes and a coat and we will leave," I say closing my notebook and getting up to get my own shoes.

She runs off.

Our father had died five years before. Ever since our mom has been distant and neglecting us, I stepped up two years ago and recently had a mental breakdown. They recommended a therapist and I went now I'm a junior in high school with a Pen Pal and my sister as my only outlets to talk to people.

When we get back from dinner I make sure that Prim starts her homework. As i sit and help her my phone signals a new email from my Pen Pal.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

I get home, anticipated to see if I had received any emails from my new Pen Pal. I volunteered for the job with the school counselor after I talked to her about my mom.

Once I finally made it to my room I got on my email to see before starting my shift.

* * *

Mocking Jay-Hey, we are new Pen Pals, apparently. I'm not sure how to really do this, I only know that we are to remain anonymous during our email exchange and hopefully use the other person as someone to lean on. I know you go to my school, I do wonder a few things about you as you probably will about me. I can tell you now that I don't like sharing personal information unless I can trust that you won't tell anyone. For all I know you were forced to do this too, and you would rather be playing video games or a sport that you like, maybe even go shopping with your friends. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you with my terrible and rambling emails. Well, I'm not sure what to say now... so, goodbye.

* * *

I smiled at the ramblings, I just wish I knew if this was a girl or not because I could really use a girlfriend. I smile and start to reply when there is a bang on my door. I mutter a few curses and close the laptop.

"I'm coming, mom," I say getting up and going down to the bakery.

Once I had finished my shift I run up to my bedroom to reply to the email I received earlier.

* * *

Major Baker- Hey, Mocking Jay. Where did you come up with that screen name? I wish mine was that cool. Anyway, in your last email I didn't think you were rambling. I will probably ramble. I don't know if you are ready to tell my why you needed a Pen Pal or not but I am. So, my mom has beat me since I could remember. She blames me for not being a girl, (yes i am a boy), she thinks that I would be better if I were a girl or something like that. My dad notices all the burns and bruises, that is when he is home, he is almost never home. Oh, and there is this girl who is amazing but I don't think she will like me back or even notice me. She doesn't talk to people a lot. Sorry if I am getting a little to personal but only two people know that I like her and I wish I could just tell her. anyway, goodbye.

* * *

I put my laptop away and begin to draw the girl who seems to always be on my mind.

Her olive skin and long dark hair always catch my attention in the hallway. Even though her hair is always in a braid I can tell it is long.

Soon I look down at the picture, pleased. I grab the colored pencil box out of a big box in my closet and color her.

Everything but her eyes. In real life her eyes are like a milky grey. It leads you to over think if you look into them long enough because of the deepness of them.

I don't color them because I know that no color pencil would be able to do her justice.

I lay down in my bed and my dreams begin to clutter with images of her.

I don't even know her name and I'm already in love.

Too bad I have a girlfriend.

at least she doesn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss POV

_I sit and help her as my phone signals a new email._

* * *

Major Baker- Hey, Mocking Jay. Where did you come up with that screen name? I wish mine was that cool. Anyway, in your last email I didn't think you were rambling. I will probably ramble. I don't know if you are ready to tell my why you needed a Pen Pal or not but I am. So, my mom has beat me since I could remember. She blames me for not being a girl, (yes i am a boy), she thinks that I would be better if I were a girl or something like that. My dad notices all the burns and bruises, that is when he is home, he is almost never home. Oh, and there is this girl who is amazing but I don't think she will like me back or even notice me. She doesn't talk to people a lot. Sorry if I am getting a little to personal but only two people know that I like her and I wish I could just tell her. anyway, goodbye.

* * *

So, it is a boy... I suddenly want to know his name. I am the only person in that school who doesn't talk to anyone.

I glance at Prim then ask, "You going to be okay doing this by yourself for a little while? I have to go do something."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she smiles.

I run up to my room and open a new email.

* * *

Mocking Jay- Thank you for the name compliment, I am a girl. I think I can share that much with you. I am honored to have been told what you went through but I'm just not ready yet. Someday I will tell you. I can, however, tell you what people at school call me. Mostly things like 'Shut-in' and 'Loser'... In fact that is mostly the popular kids like, Glimmer Fantasia and Cato Andrews along with their whole group. Except, one doesn't. I can't recall his name. I compare him to your dad, because he witnesses the name calling but doesn't do anything. I can describe him for you, maybe you know his name. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. So, this girl that you like... Do you know her name? What does she look like? Oh and I hope your mom goes to jail for what she did to you. It isn't right having to grow up like that.

* * *

Katniss sends the email and stays up all night waiting for a reply that she didn't get. He was probably asleep.

She gets up and gets ready for school. She drives herself and Prim. They always liked to get to school early. Katniss waits in her car alone when her phone buzzes.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta POV

I wake up excited to see if I received a new email from whom I would like to call, my new friend.

* * *

Mocking Jay- Thank you for the name compliment, I am a girl. I think I can share that much with you. I am honored to have been told what you went through but I'm just not ready yet. Someday I will tell you. I can, however, tell you what people at school call me. Mostly things like 'Shut-in' and 'Loser'... In fact that is mostly the popular kids like, Glimmer Fantasia and Cato Andrews along with their whole group. Except, one doesn't. I can't recall his name. I compare him to your dad, because he witnesses the name calling but doesn't do anything. I can describe him for you, maybe you know his name. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. So, this girl that you like... Do you know her name? What does she look like? Oh and I hope your mom goes to jail for what she did to you. It isn't right having to grow up like that.

* * *

My eyes grow wide. This girl... She has to be the one I like!

She compared me to my dad, though and I am going to make sure she never thinks that again.

I get ready for school before emailing her back.

* * *

Major Baker- I'm sure, the boy's name is Peeta Mellark. Oh, the girl I like, I'm sure you have met her but I'm not quite sure of her name. She has dark brown hair and the prettiest eyes. They are grey and beautiful. I really don't know why she is so quiet. I'm also sure that Peeta might change as he gets older. Maybe he's too busy looking at you or something. Hopefully his stupid friends stop making fun of you. My mom has hit me more lately, my dad has to be coming home soon. She never hits when he's around. I can't stand up to her, I guess I'm afraid. So this girl probably wouldn't like me even if we did talk. I'm a coward. I think it is wrong to hit children or even your partner. It doesn't make sense to me. Well, I have to drive to school now.

* * *

I drive to school and head to the gym to talk to my girlfriend. I'm definitely breaking up with her.

"Hey, Glimmer, we need to talk," I say going over to her.

She kisses me and says, "Okay."

I resist the urge to wipe off the lip gloss.

"I think we should break up."

"WHAT?" She says, her eyes growing wide.

"Yep, I'm done with you. I think I've found someone else," I say thinking about the girl with the grey eyes.

She storms off and i shrug then catch the girl I was just thinking about eyes. She is holding her phone like she had read something and she looks at me shocked.

It WAS her!

I walk over to her and sit next to her on the bleachers.

"Reading something interesting? Or are you just surprised to see me end it with her?" I ask not directly looking at her.

"Both," She says simply. I can feel her eyes looking at me still in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss POV

* * *

_Major Baker- I'm sure, the boy's name is Peeta Mellark. Oh, the girl I like, I'm sure you have met her but I'm not quite sure of her name. She has dark brown hair and the prettiest eyes. They are grey and beautiful. I really don't know why she is so quiet. I'm also sure that Peeta might change as he gets older. Maybe he's too busy looking at you or something. Hopefully his stupid friends stop making fun of you. My mom has hit me more lately, my dad has to be coming home soon. She never hits when he's around. I can't stand up to her, I guess I'm afraid. So this girl probably wouldn't like me even if we did talk. I'm a coward. I think it is wrong to hit children or even your partner. It doesn't make sense to me. Well, I have to drive to school now._

* * *

I am sitting on the bleachers reading the email when I hear a frustrated scream then stomping feet.

My head pops up just as I finish the email. I see Peeta glancing my way as his stupid girlfriend stomps away. I can't believe it.

He starts walking over and he sits next to me, he avoids my eyes.

"Reading something interesting? Or are you just surprised to see me end it with her?" He asks.

"Both," I say simply. I look at him, still in shock over everything.

"What is your name?" He asks glancing over to me. I can tell he is being shy and I think it's kind of hot.

I take a deep breath. I think he is Major Baker.

"Mocking Jay," I say with my eyes squeezed shut.

"I knew it. Nice to finally meet you... I guess I'll go," he says quietly.

"No, stop, please?" I say trying to stop him.

He looks down at me and sits back down.

"This is weird. You know I have a crush on you now."

"Katniss Everdeen," I say.

"What?"

"My real name," I offer him a small smile because I just couldn't help myself.

"Peeta," he says smiling a little too.

"You aren't a coward. And I would like to be your friend, maybe. I can't be your girlfriend because our social classes just don't mix. Dating you would be like dating a celebrity."

"Not really... I really want to date you. I'm willing to be your friend though. For a while, I'm probably going to ask you out later," he winks and I know this confidence can not be real.

I laugh a little and say, "Okay, do you want to keep doing this Pen Pal thing? Or do you want to stop?"

"Let's stop... We can talk face to face or over the phone when you want. okay?"

He is so nice.

"Okay," I say then get up, "Bye."

He waves and I leave.

* * *

Later, I'm standing at my locker looking at my phone.

"Oh look! There she is! How many guys did you sleep with last night?" Says Glimmer.

I look over and push emotion off my face.

I can't stand them.

After my verbal assault I go to class and sit there quietly. I get accusing looks from everyone.

As soon as school is over I get out as soon as I can as I feel the tears spring up. Prim likes to ride the bus home so I let her. I dial the number Peeta had put into my phone earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta POV

My phone starts ringing as I leave class to a number I don't know.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Peeta? It's me, Katniss... can you come over tonight? Please? I really need to tell you everything," She says sounding on the brink of crying.

"Yeah, of course. Where do you live? I'll come right after work."

She tells me where then we hang up. On the drive home I can't help but thinking about what could have made her like this. I go inside and See my dad behind the counter helping a customer.

With my mind preoccupied I end up messing up a cake. My mom hits me when my dad isn't looking. I can feel the bruise begin to blossom as I restart the decorations on a new cake. My dad comes over and pulls me out of my trance.

"Peet, whats wrong? you never mess up the cakes."

"I'm thinking about a girl. She needs to talk to me about something important after work. I am just hoping she's okay," I say continuing the cake.

"You can go," he says stopping me.

"Thank you!" I say as i take off the apron and run out the door after grabbing the keys. I pull up to her house and see it's small and the yard has clearly been abandoned. I knock on the door.

A blonde girl answers the door confused and I hear humming from the kitchen.

"Hi, is Katniss here?" I ask.

"Yes. What do you want with her?" This girl has something against guys who want to talk to Katniss... Got it.

"Prim! Who is it?" I hear Katniss call.

"Some boy!" she calls back. I then see Katniss at the end of the hallway.

"Let him in," She says.

Prim leads me to Katniss who says, "Do you like Chinese?"

"Yeah," I say smiling a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss POV

"Prim, after dinner I want you to go upstairs and leave Peeta and I alone for a little while. Okay?" I say as we eat.

"Yeah, okay."

After we finish Prim does as told and I lead Peeta to the living room.

"What's up?" He asks concerned.

"I'm ready to tell you."

We make ourselves comfy on the couch.

"Well, It started when my dad died. My mom had faded, she stopped cooking and taking care of me and Prim. We stayed like that for three years before I began to step up. Then, about a year ago, I got raped," I say choking on the last word, I try to keep from crying but Peeta pulls me into his arms, "I started being the quiet one at school after they figured out who did it. Word got out that i lost my virginity and even to today, people ask me if I've slept with anyone the night before. Now, Prim and I may have to put into a foster home. I can get out in a year but Prim has three. We could be moved anywhere, but i don't want to move," My eyes begin to spill out in to Peeta's shirt and he hugs me closer trying to comfort me.

Once the tears had started I couldn't hold them back or stop them anymore.

"I still like you," he says quietly, only for me to hear.

"You do?" I ask not being able to believe that.

"Yep, want to see what my mom did to me today?"

I nod and sit up. He stands and pulls his shirt off to show a long bruise with pink skin on the outside like a burn.

"She hit me with a hot pan."

I can't believe his mom would do that to him. He pulls his shirt on and sits back down to me.

"I guess I should thank her, I could lose an eye and not even flinch," He says running a hand through his hair.

"That isn't funny," I say as my face starts to clear up as a knock sounds at the door.

"Expecting someone?" He asks, "It's a couple."

"Crap. I forgot, a foster family is coming to meet us. They live two towns over." I go and open the door.

"HI, OUR LITTLE KATNISS!" the woman says perky.

"Hi, let me go get Prim. Peeta?" I ask turning around to see him, "Could you take them to the living room?"

"Yeah," He says leading them as I run upstairs to get Prim.

"Prim, the Goldburg's are here. Come say hi."

When we come back they are laughing with Peeta.


	8. Chapter 8

Peeta POV

"Hey, Katniss," I smile as she walks over with Prim.

She nods and just sits close to me as Prim talks to them. I pull her closer.

"What's wrong?" I whisper in her ear. She doesn't respond but I see she is scared and uncomfortable. She must think they are going to hate her.

* * *

A week later Katniss gets a call from a social worker while she is eating with Prim.

"Katniss, the Goldburg's want Prim... Not you," the lady says. Katniss hangs up and holds back tears.

"Hey, Prim, hurry and eat okay you have to go pack up your room."

"Why?" She asks.

"The Goldburg's want to foster you and possibly adopt you."

"What about you?" She asks not understanding.

"Well, I'm going to go live with our cousin Gale until I turn 18," I say picking up my plate of food and going to stick it in the microwave.

Prim doesn't respond. She does as told as I pack my room.

The next day at school she goes through her normal routine; getting bullied and ignoring it. By last block Peeta stops her.

"I know something is wrong. Tell me."

I shake my head no and then look around, I see Glimmer watching and I run away from Peeta. I end up in the counselors office crying.

A few minutes after I get there Peeta walks in.

"Was it Glimmer that is making you sad?" he asks me, he really must care.

"No," I say, I want to tell him all about Prim But I can't.

* * *

That afternoon, I go to my new home then tell them I'm going out. I walk all the way to Peeta's family bakery and go inside. I go up to the counter.

"Is Peeta working?" I ask looking at the slightly older man.

"Yep he is, who are you?" The man asks.

"I'm his partner for a biology assignment. I guess I'm a little early. Could you tell him I'm here when he gets off?" I ask glancing into the kitchen.

"Yes I can."

I sit and people watch.

There is a single mom with her two year old baby. As they eat, I can tell that the little girl is playing with her food. I smile and so does the mom.

Also, a couple sits by the window talking and feeding each other. They look very happy and also, their partner is the only one in the room. I can't help but feel a little jealous. I wish Peeta would actually ask me out.

I glance back at the counter to see the man from before gone. Shortly after I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I glance up, "Peeta, can we talk in private?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, come on." He leads me through the kitchen and to a staircase, once we reach the upstairs we go to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss POV

His room makes me feel safe, strangely though, under these circumstances, I don't feel the warmth radiating from the decor. I need him to hold me and talk me out of running away, out of dying, even just talking me into eating again.

"Peeta, that family, they didn't want me. They only wanted Prim," I can't look at him. I don't want to feel the internal guilt of me not eating.

"So that is what was wrong at school. You made Prim go, didn't you?" He asks it so quietly, only for me to hear.

"Yeah, I made her go so maybe she could have a slightly better life then I did," I say feeling the heat rise up to my cheeks.

I hear him leave the room and shut the door back. The room gets cold as soon as he leaves and I am left to wonder when he will come back. I tug my hair from its braid and take off my shoes. I look in his closet for a jacket and I find it. I pull it on and get into his bed, letting the warm comforter warm me up as I surround myself in his smell.

I hear the door open and then close again as Peeta returns, he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Eat. Please."

I look at the food on the plate then up into his eyes.

"How did you know I haven't been eating?" I ask sitting up slightly.

"You are tired and my stupid ex girlfriend was talking about you not eating at lunch. Also if you learned last night that you and Prim wouldn't be together anymore then I take it you didn't eat dinner or breakfast. So eat now, Katniss."

I sit up completely and say, "No, not unless you prove to me that you like me and care about me."

In an instant he is kissing me.

I feel his soft lips collide with my chapped lips and his hand cup the nape of my neck, pulling me closer.

A minute later he pulls away and looks at me.

"Eat, baby," he says softly.

I take his hand and put the food in it, I open my mouth waiting for him to feed me, just like the couple earlier.

He catches on and does feed me. In the silence, I feel returned to normal. I want my life to be more like this moment.

"I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever," Peeta whispers softly after he finished feeding me.

"Peeta, I don't want to go to my cousin's house tonight. I want to stay here, with you."

"Okay," He says quietly.

That was the first night I have actually slept in the past year.


	10. Chapter 9 and one half

Prim POV

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate living here. They never let me do anything fun or even contact Katniss. I miss her a lot and hope she is doing okay. I wouldn't blame her if she is sad. I wish I could hug her again. Last week I had a nightmare and my new mom told me to go back to sleep and stop whining. Katniss would have sung to me. Sure she wasn't the best cook but I loved it when she sang to me. My "family" set me up to date this stick in the mud. His name is John Smith, the most basic name, so on our first date we had his parents come with us. Our second date we were alone and I wanted to go to an empty field I used to go to with my best friend Rory Durkins. I miss him too. I want to break up with John so bad.  
Yesterday, a new book came out in my favorite series and I told my new mom and she looked up what the series was about and forbade me from ever reading it again. They are no fun. It was a zombie book and was funny. I asked to go to the library today and they told me no because I would probably check out a bad book, the only books I am allowed to read are the books in the house. Even at school, I had to get an alternate assignment because they didn't want me reading the book.  
__I was so embarrassed and everyone made fun of me. I wanted to go to my best friend's birthday party last week too and they said no__ because they didn't know who was going and what would be going on. This house is prison to me. I convinced them to take me to a cafe Katniss and I always used to go to. I had to convince them because they never let me drive either of their cars or let me get my own. Well, they are taking me now so I have to go. _

_-Primrose_


	11. Chapter 10

Katniss POV

**TWO YEARS LATER**

* * *

"Katniss, sweetheart, time to get up. I made breakfast for you, sweetie," Peeta says waking me.

"MMM, how about not. We could say we ate and talked and woke up... or... we could have a repeat of lat night."

He chuckles, "Come on, that isn't fair. I have school today and you have work."

"Fine," She says getting up and kissing him.

We go to the kitchen and both eat our bowls of cereal he made for us.

"We are meeting for lunch right?" he asks kissing me.

"You bet!" I say laughing.

* * *

At lunch I go and sit in the cafe he told me we would meet at. I begin to people watch when a couple and their daughter catch my eye. I'm sure it's Prim. I get up and go outside to wait for Peeta, quietly having a breakdown on the inside.

I see his car pull up and I run to him. I get in and look at him, "Prim is in there! What if she hates me for letting them take her?"

"Go talk to her, baby, I'm sure she doesn't hate you.

I go back inside and go over casually.

"Um, excuse me, but are you the Goldburg's?" I ask.

"Why, yes we are, You are?" The wife asks.

"Katniss?! Oh Katniss!" Prim squeals jumping out of her chair and hugging me, "I'm sitting with you and you have to tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Okay," I laugh and lead her back to the booth, I glance over and see her parents looking a little mad that I didn't ask their permission.

Prim and I are talking when Peeta gets back with our order. Prim smiles at him then looks back at me.

"What?" we both ask then start laughing.

"You two are just so cute together! My boyfriend is nothing like Peeta. He's too proper. My family over there set me up with him. I hate it."

I look over at Peeta.

"Just break up with him then, Prim, it is your life," I say and push a piece of hair behind her ear, "Do you want to come over tonight? Peeta won't be there so we can have a girl's night, how does that sound?"

"I can't. They won't let me do anything fun."

I feel flustered and I say, "They are stupid. I'm going to go give them a piece of my mind." I stomp over there.


	12. Chapter 11

Peeta POV

Once Katniss goes to talk to the Goldburgs I look at Prim, "Want to help me catch Katniss off guard?"

"By doing what?"

"Proposing. I don't know when but I'm going to need your help."

"Aw!" She says giggling.

"I know," I laugh, "I'm going to need your opinion on what to do. I was thinking not very big just, at home we can be sitting on the couch and talking then I bring it up."

"Yeah that sound like something she would really like. So, how did she take it when I got taken away? Was she sad?"

"Yep, I convinced her to start eating again. She never forgot about you. When she saw you in here she thought you hated her because she had let them take you. Not that she could have done anything about it, but she felt really bad."

Prim nods and glances over to Katniss who was talking to the Goldburgs. Soon, Katniss comes back over and sits again.

"So?" Prim asks a little nervous.

"You can come over tonight as long as you are ready to leave by seven the next morning. That was the best I could do."

"That is wonderful!" Prim was smiling as she hugged Katniss.

* * *

Katniss POV

"Bye, baby, I love you," I say to Peeta as he leaves.

"I love you too, sweetheart," He smiles and kisses me deeply.

We hear a small cough and pull apart giggling.

"Sorry, Prim," I say as I let Peeta leave, "Normally he's late for work... He may actually be on time today."

"You two are just so adorable!" Prim says laughing.

"We are, huh? I'm waiting for him to propose. I can't wait to have him all to myself for three days after that wedding," I say zoning out and imagining the honeymoon.

"Oh, I can't believe you found each other. So, you know mom gets out next year right?" She says sitting on the couch.

"Yeah I know. I miss her," I say then I can't believe that I had just said that.

"I miss her too, Katniss," Prim says.

"We should go visit her tonight, It is only six. Come on."

We leave and on the way to the institution we sing and laugh together.

When we get there we sign in and go to her room. Prim knocks lightly and says, "Mommy?"

The door opens and we see her, she looks different.

She looks happy. It made Prim and I smile.

She ushers us in excitedly. She had gained back most of her weight and had a healthy glow coming off of her.

We sit down on the edge of her bed and she looks at us smiling.

"How are my girls doing? Is your new family treating both of you nice?" She asks and I can't break her heart by telling her about the separation and Prim's new strict parents.

"Well, lets not talk about our parents, mom okay? I want to tell you about my boyfriend. That okay?" I ask.

"Sure that is fine," She says smiling.


	13. Chapter 12

Katniss POV

"Well, Peeta is amazingly wonderful and sweet. The best part is he loves me even through everything. He adores Prim, too, not to mention that he wants to meet you some time," I say smiling as I look at her.

"That is wonderful, sweetheart," she says smiling, "So, Primrose, how have you been doing? You two don't visit enough! Do you have a special boy in your life too?"

"I'm dating someone but I don't like him. My fake mom and dad set me up with him. He is too respectful. Like, he is afraid that I'm cold when we are inside and all he cares about is pleasing adults. I don't know anything about him," Prim says annoyed.

* * *

Once we get home, Prim takes out her phone and calls her "boyfriend" to break up with him.

Prim POV

"Hello, Primrose," He answers.

"Hey, so, I called to tell you I'm breaking up with you. I just don't like you. Okay?" I say not caring if I hurt his feelings.

"Your parents would not like that, Primrose."

"I don't care what they want."

"Fine I will call them. Good day, Primrose."

He hangs up and I lay on the couch as Katniss sits on the floor glancing at her phone nervously.

"What's wrong?" I ask sitting up.

"It's just, Peeta normally calls me now when he works at night and I'm worried, should I call him?" She asks as she reaches for the phone.

"Go ahead, I'll go make some popcorn if that is okay."

"Yep, that's fine. It's in the box on top of the fridge."

Katniss POV

I call Peeta nervously. I just hope he is okay and hasn't gotten into an accident or something.

"Hey, Kat," He answers and I can hear the smile on his face.

"Why didn't you call me? I thought something happened to you!" I say into the phone a little mad.

"Honey, I'm fine okay?"

"Okay, I love you."


	14. Chapter 13

Peeta POV

When I get home the next morning, Prim is gone and I see Katniss fast asleep on the couch. I yawn then go to make some coffee and breakfast for her. I'll have to wake her up sooner or later. Now, I prefer later after I make her breakfast. Hopefully though, She didn't sleep much last night so we can sleep together instead of me falling asleep and leaving her to fend for herself all day. I don't have school or work and she doesn't have work today so, I plan to propose. I hope she isn't expecting it.

Katniss soon comes in the kitchen and smiles at me. I hand her a mug of her favorite coffee. Her sleepy eyes scan the kitchen as she takes a sip. She sets the mug down after a minute of silence and I begin to wonder if I've done something wrong. She looks at me sadly then I know. I step closer to her and put a hand on her cheek. She smiles sleepily as I kiss her softly to say good morning.

"I missed you, I'm tired too," She whispers as she looks up at me. I focus on her eyes, the grey orbs that had first captivated me in the hallways of Panem High during senior year. I still can't believe she is all mine. I never break eye contact as I reach over and turn off the stove and the oven. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to our little bedroom in our apartment.

I lay her down on the bed then begin to change out of my clothes. Once finished, I run my hand through my hair and lay next to her. She snuggle up to me and soon I hear the faint snoring from her. I begin to fall asleep myself.

* * *

When I wake up, Katniss is still fast asleep and my shoulder is asleep too, along with my whole right side from her laying on it. I don't dare move though. Waking Katniss would be a mistake for me. She almost never gets a full night of rest. Her insomnia gets to her and I often find her in the living room watching tv at two in the morning. Plus, moving means making the beauty next to me wake up and possibly get out of bed.

I take this time to study her perfect face. Her little button nose and her pink lips that curl into a small smile as she sleeps. I see a small dimple on her cheek, if only I could see her eyes. I don't want to wake her yet though. She looks peaceful in her sleep, like she could face the entire world and get out without a scratch on her. Her eyelashes are along and a small piece of her long bangs is falling across her face. I move it and she shifts a little but doesn't wake up.

I just want her to lay with me for the rest f our lives. I reach into my nightstand and pull out a small box. I glance over at her and kiss her nose softly. Her eye lids flutter and she opens her sleepy eyes. She looks into my eyes with intent curiosity at why I woke her up. I open the box with one hand and bring it up so she can see the diamond ring. Her eyes grow and she sits up.

"Will you marry me?" I ask with a gravely voice. She nods frantically and I take out the ring smiling. The ring had a silver band with a 14 karrot diamond in it. I make her lay next to me for the rest of the day.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"I'll see you tomorrow when you walk down the aisle," I say to Katniss kissing her. I could tell she didn't want me to sleep at my parent's house tonight. My mom had insisted upon us not sleeping in the same place the night before the wedding and I can tell Katniss won't sleep at all tonight. But she nods anyway, she is willing to try to sleep and I know she will.

"Peeta, wait. I have something to tell you," She tells me nervously.

"Okay," I say waiting and holding her hand close.

"I'm pregnant."

I break into a goofy grin that makes her laugh happily, which only makes me smile even wider.

Katniss POV

The next morning I wake up four hours early and wander around the apartment. I pack our bags again for the honeymoon then begin to get ready by myself. I couldn't stand waiting another minute to get the gorgeous dress on. I leave my hair down because I know Peeta loves to play with it. I do some light makeup and put on my shoes. I can't eat and I start to get nervous. I grab the phone and call Peeta.

"Yeah?" He answers his voice heavy from sleep. I can tell he didn't see who was calling.

"Peeta, I'm scared. What if I mess up my vows or something? I feel like I'm going to faint," I say frantically.

"Katniss, just sit down on the couch okay? I'm going to call Prim from the home phone, just stay on the phone, sweetheart," He says and I hear the covers shuffling and him walking. I hear him talking into another phone as I stand up and begin to pace again. We still have three hours before the wedding and I was ready.

Soon, I hear a knock on the door and smell freshly made cheese buns. Prim comes in.

"Hey, Katniss, let's get the dress off for now and get these yummy cheese buns in you," She says leading me back to the bedroom. I get into jeans and one of Peeta's shirts. after I eat i feel a lot better. I take my vitamins then go into the bathroom. With my makeup done terribly, I grab a wipe and clean off my face.

Prim comes in and helps me, smiling she does my hair and my makeup. Before I know it I'm at the church and I take a deep breath.

Peeta POV

I hear the piano begins and I look to the door as my heart hammers against my chest. Katniss is coming. My wife and the mother of my child. I smile as I see her. She wore her hair down, just how I liked it and she wore little makeup. We decided for her not to wear a veil. Her dress is stunning. A classic white dress with no sleeves. The train on the back was held up by my little niece. Finnick, my best man, elbows me.

"You caught a good one, Peet," He whispers.

I smile and Help her up the small step.

_I have never been so happy._


	15. Epologue

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Katniss POV

"Peeta, come look at this," I say quietly.

He comes to see our daughter, Willow, staring through the bars of the crib at her little brother, Jason. We hear Willow singing softly to Jason.

Once he falls asleep Willow turns around and faces us. She brings a finger up to her lip and whispers, "Sh! Jason is sleeping!"

Peeta smiles and I go to pick her up. She giggles once we are downstairs playing.

"I wanna find a boy like daddy and never let him go," Willow says looking at Katniss.

"Why is that, sweetie?" I ask smiling.

"Because daddy told me he'd die for you. I want a boy to die for me. He is like the Princes in all the movies!"

* * *

Peeta POV

That night Katniss lays cuddled up to me. My wife and the mother of my children that lays next to me every night. And to think, Five years ago, we were only _Strangers._


End file.
